


[podfic] Cryptography For Dummies

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick knows he's sending Pete a code that Pete doesn't have the key for. But Patrick doesn't know how much more obvious he could be, how much more prominently he could wear his heart on his sleeve. It makes Patrick question everything he thinks he knows about their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cryptography For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cryptography for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706278) by [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina). 



> Happy #ITPE, Stilllindsay! I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Many thanks to Melusina for blanket permission. \o/ I had a blast recording this.
> 
> As always, undying gratitude to akamine_chan for my lovely cover, for betaing, for compiling my podbook and just being the best always. ILU so much.
> 
> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for running a kick-ass exchange. So glad I got the courage to finally participate!

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:27:17 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/cfd/cfd.mp3) | **Size:** 26.1 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/cfd/cfd.m4b) | **Size:** 27.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
